Gift for Stella
by Exotos135
Summary: Stella gets a gift during Christmas time. Did I mention this story is told solely in rhyme?


**Hello everybody, Merry Christmas season! I know it's a bit early, but I post this story for a reason!**

 **It's been a long time since I wrote a story in rhyme, so I decided to take up the challenge this time! Last rhyming story was a Luaggie one, I believe. And this one will be themed for Christmas eve!**

 **Well, not really, and I do take that back. But hey, I'm trying to rhyme all the way, okay? Cut me some slack.**

 **Anyway, once again, we're focusing on everyone's favorite fella. I'm of course talking about the one and only, Stella!**

 **But who's she paired up with this, to fit the Christmas theme? Maybe Chandler, Mrs. Johnson, or even Lisa it seems?!**

 **No, I'm afraid not, that's not the case. And I'm running out of rhymes, so let's cut to the chase!**

* * *

It was December, Christmas season was approaching fast, as could be seen by it snowing at last. The whole city prepared for a pretty good show, and the streets were covered all around in snow.

The usual sights could be easily found: gift boxes, caroleers, and much joy all around! But even if people gave as much joy as they had, some couldn't help but feel a little sad.

One of these people was Stella, the new girl in town. But for what peculiar reason, did she feel so down?

She looked at the streets, watching the people walk together. Which only made her worry, if she'd be alone forever.

It's not like she didn't try to make friends, or join a group, or even be part of a team. It's jut that one group made her realize, not everybody's what they seem.

This group was Lincoln and his friends, most of which she couldn't remember their names. But what she did remember, however, was how in the end, she was the one they blamed.

All she did was try to be friendly, and not turn into a pest. It's not her fault they only saw her as a love interest. Their emotions were shallow, and their "apology" was hollow.

So Stella being at fault here was a hard pill to swallow.

But nevertheless, the last time she saw them was during summer. She hasn't seen them since then, what a bummer. If she could see them again, she'd force them to apologize and make things right.

But oh well, guess that wouldn't happen on this winter night.

The girl continued to sit, paying little attention to her surroundings. After all, she had seen more than enough things that were astounding.

And then she was surprised, when someone went to her side. It was Lincoln's best friend, one particular Clyde McBride.

"Hello, Stella," Clyde greeted with a smile. "Fancy seeing you here, it's been a while."

"Yes, it really has," Stella answered, not looking at the boy. "I bet I stood out with my obvious lack of joy."

"Well, you didn't make it all that subtle," Clyde answered, hoping this wouldn't lead into a battle. "Anyway, I go to this point when there's something I want to decide, so do you mind if I sit by your side?"

Stella threw an exasperated look at the guy. He blamed her months ago, and now he was friendly? Freaking why?!

But, then again, Stella did feel a bit alone. So she answered bluntly:

"Fine, but I hope you leave as soon as you're done."

Clyde nodded and sat down, with his closeness to Stella not helping the girl's frown. Clyde closed his eyes, rested his chin on his palm, and started to think about something, nice and calm.

Stella couldn't help but feel a bit jealous at the display. He's had more peace this minute than she had the entire day!

As if that wasn't enough, Clyde's thoughts made the girl a bit curious. Though the fact he still owed her an apology made her a bit furious.

"Alright, I think I've finished," Clyde said, and his nervous behavior diminished. "Thanks for letting me sit. But I wanna give you something, before farewell I bid."

The last sentence got a confused look from the girl. "I didn't knew rhyming caused the tongue to twirl."

"Meh, it tends to happen to the best of us," Clyde answered, without making a fuss.

Clyde took out a giftbox and handed it to Stella as he said, with a smile or two:

"Here's a little gift, as an apology for blaming the whole "fight over a girl's affection" on you."

Stella giggled and smiled. "Geez, that took you a while."

However, the girl quickly remembered something, and made it very clear:

"Just 'cause I forgive you, doesn't mean I'll forgive the rest of your friends, you hear?"

Clyde chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I got it."

Stella took a quick glance at the box. "Just to be sure, is this some kind of hoax?"

"This isn't fake, it's perfectly real," Clyde answered. "If you don't believe me, why don't you remove the seal?"

It took Stella a couple seconds to realize "seal" meant "wrapping." Curse you, rhyming, and fancy word trapping! But whatever, the girl quickly unwrapped the box...

And what she saw inside only made her hope it was a hoax.

It was a little bunny doll, one seemingly made after her form. But whether she should accept it, was a decision that left her kinda torned.

"Thanks, I guess," Stella answered, more or less. "But of all things, why a bunny doll? I'm a bit too old for plushies and all."

"Lincoln said that the doll reminded him of you," Clyde answered. "I guess he wanted to see if you'd see the resemblance too."

Stella did notice the resemblance, if only a little bit. But what was she supposed to do with it?

"So, anyway, how have you and your friends been doing?" Stella asked with a curious tone. "I bet this season for you has been nothing but fun."

"Well, there have been good things here and there," Clyde took a deep breath, and avoided Stella's ensuing glare. "But the truth is, there was always something at the back of my mind. Something that the guys and I left behind."

Clyde smiled at Stella, who raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm glad I could find her, right now."

Stella rolled her eyes, and put up a little smile. "If you want to make up for the whole "blaming thing," it's going to take a while."

"I know, but hey, at least we're off to a decent start," Clyde spoke, right from the heart. "And in no time, the rest of the gang will make it up you. Trust me, they'll do."

With that said, Clyde got up and walked away. hoping the gift had at least brightened Stella's day. As soon as he was out of right, she looked at the star-filled night.

Then she turned back to the doll, smiled a little, and spoke from her heart:

"I guess this really is a decent start."


End file.
